Soren's Birthday
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Set in Gem Love and Adventure. It's Siren's birthday and his two lovers have planned a special day for him on an island. Rated M for sex. A birthday gift from me and Lexboss to our good friend, Dante Watterson. Happy Birthday man.


**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is a birthday present form me and Lexboss to Dante Watterson, happy birthday man.**

* * *

The sun was starting to rise into the sky over the small town of Beach City and many of the residents were just starting to wake up. But inside the beach house of the local known as the Crystal Gems, two figures appeared int he warp pad with giggling as they had been up all night planning something for a special someone.

"You think he would like what we did Amethyst?" the tall figure asked as she was dress in a leotard with a light pink clear fabric around her waist. Her hair was very culry and she had lovely dark pink eyes. The other on was shorter with long white hair that covered on of her eyes, purple skin, and was were a white t-shirt that is ripped at the bottom with blue pants that had stars on the knees, and purple boots.

"Oh, he will love them Pink Pearl.." she said with a smile on her face as she looked up at her and she smiled bck as Amethyst said, "Come on, let's go and get him." They then slowly walked over to the temple door and opened it to their room, revealing a tall guy resting on a bed. He had red, yellow, and orange skin tone with matching long hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing red and blue shorts that went down to his knees, blue shoes, and a redish orange shirt that had two stars on the sleeves. He was resting soundly with a smile on his face as they looked at each other and smiled as they slowly began to walk towards him, careful not to make a sound in Amethyst's room. Once they got there, they looked at him and smiled as Amethyst began to count from three.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOREN." they yelled at the same time and he quickly woke up as he looked at them and took in a deep breath before smiling wide at them.

"Whoa, you two surprised me." he said smiling as they smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the lips each.

"That's the point silly." Amethyst said as she pulled away from him and smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, we have a big day planned for the three of us." Pink Pearl said smiling as she took his hand and Amethyst took his other as they began to lead him to the door.

"But what about the others?" he asked as he was not sure if it was a good idea to have all three of them to leave for the day.

"We talked to Pearl and she fixed it that we have the day off." Pink Pearl said smiling as they pulled him out of the temple and into the beach house. Soren turned to see Steven holding his main lover of Lapis with them both being naked. They all got on the warp pad and they all left at once, to what ever the duo had planned out.

* * *

Once they went through the wrap pad, Soren's eyes were filled with bright sun light as he could see they were on an island in the middle of the sea. He was amazed from the view and could not believe all he could see as he stepped off of the pad. Standing on the soft sand and looking out at the vast ocean.

"Whoa, this place is awesome." He s said smiling as he continued to look at the water and watched the waves washing in over the shore as he took in a deep breath of the salt air.

"We have more we want to show you." Pink Pearl said smiling as she and Amethyst stepped off of the warp pad, and joined him on the sandy beach as he turned to look at them with a smile on his face.

"Oh, there's more?" He asked them as they took his hands and began to lead him down the beach.

"Trust, this is going to be awesome." Amethyst added as she and Pink Pearl continued to pull him along with him smiling wide as they walked for a few moments until they came up to a large blanket on the beach with a basket placed on top of it with other things like plate, forks, spoons, and glasses were all place around it.

"Wow." he said smiling as he looked at it with a look of surprise and joy on his face as they walked up the slight hill to reach their picnic, Soren was amazed at it as all of their hair was blown in the wind. "This looks awesome." He said smiling as they all sat down with Amethyst sitting with her one of her knees bent as the other was stretched out as Soren sat cross legged, and Pink Pearl sat with her legs to one side of her.

"We made sure to get all your favorites." Pink Peal said as she opened the basket and pulled out all of his favorites from pizza to fries, and even ice cream in side an ice block to keep it cold.

"This looks wonderful guys, thank you." he said smiling as he put a lot on his plate and began to eat it as he was joined by his two girlfriends, enjoying their meal with him. But as they ate, they looked at each other and smiled as they knew he would love what was next for their celebration.

* * *

The trio g their lunch, Soren leaned back on the blanket and let out a long sigh of relief as he looked at the smiling. Seeing Pink Pearl wiping her mouth with a napkin as Amethyst let out a loud burp as she ate her napkin and Soren chuckled slightly at them.

"Thanks for the wonderful meal you two." he said with a smile still on his face as they looked at each other and they both began to giggle as he asked, "What is it?"

"That was just part of our day." Amethyst said as Pink Pearl nodded and then they both got up, walking off into the forest as he watched them and wondered what they were going to do next as he could see them move around in the bushes. Then there was a sudden bright light and he looked at the bushes for a few moments before suddenly appearing out of it was Opal, tall with her long hair and four arms as two were behind her head while the other two were on her hips as she was an indigo bikini.

"Like what you see?" Opal asked smiling as she looked at him and he looked back at her, smiling as he looked at her long legs and lovey body as she continued to smile at him.

"Yeah, you look great in that." he said smiling at her as he got up and walked towards her as she walked towards him, with them meeting in the middle on the beach with them holding hands and he leaned up, giving her a kiss on the lips. Once he was done with the kiss, he stood back on his feet and asked, "You ready for a swim?"

"Oh, you know it." she said smiling as they turned towards the ocean and still holding hands as they ran into the water, smiling and laughing as they ran until they were to their waist before stopping, and falling into the ocean. They stood up and smiled as they looked at each other. After a few moments of them swimming, Opal grinned as she looked at him and splashed him with water.

"Hey." he said smiling as he grinned back at her and splashed her back with water, causing her to grin wider with him matching her grinning before they began a splashing war with them using everything they could to get the other wet. As this continued, she ducked under the water and he looked around for were she could possibly pop up. Suddenly, he felt movement and he was then lifted up into the air as he was now on her shoulders.

"Take this." she said smiling and laughing as he laughed too before she fell back into the ocean with him flailing his arms around before he hit the water. As he did, he pulled his legs free as she let him go and his foot caught the string of her bikini top. He swam a few feet and then stood up as he waited for her to come up, and he was joined as she stood up with a smile on her face. But he was left shocked as he looked at her now bare chest and she noticed him staring at her as she asked, "You like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah." he said smiling as he began to walk towards her and she smiled as she watched him get close to her, looking into his yellow eyes as he put his hands on her hips and then leaned forward. Kissing her passionately on the lips as she returned the kiss as she wrapped both her hands around him. They held each other and continued to kiss as a large wave slammed into them, knocking them both down and washing them both on the shore, still kissing an in each others arm. They laid there with him on top of Opal as they held each other closely while their hands began to move around the other's body as they were enjoying themselves. After kissing her for a while, Soren pulled away from her and smiled as he began to kiss down her neck to her collar bone and getting to her chest, where he kissed her even more and sucked on her nipples slightly as she moaned from this. He smiled as he did for a few more seconds until he went lower to her bellybutton and then reach her bottoms. She was smiling and blushing as he slid his thumbs around the strings and began to pull them down as she lifted her legs to help him remove her bikini bottoms. He then tossed them to the side and they vanished as Opal laid there with her legs spread.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as she looked at him with her legs spread wide and then continued, "Enjoy your present." He smiled more as he leaned down and placed his hands around her legs as he leaned forward, kissing her pussy lips gently as she gasped and moaned out slightly as he continued to kiss her pussy lips gently. After giving her pussy lips a few kisses, he looked up at her and slowly began to lick her pussy lips as she placed one of her hands on his head as she arched her back from pleasure. Soren smiled as he continued to kiss and lick her pussy lips gently while also adding a sucking of her clit just to add tot he pleasure of his lover. Opal was moaning out loud as she had her hand on his head, pushing him to go deeper into her pussy as she was also arching her back and beginning to scream as she was getting taken over by the pleasure from Soren's skilled tongue. He held her legs tightly as he wiggled his tongue inside her pussy and Opal let out a loud scream of pleasure as she began to cum all over his face. Soren smiled as he happily licked up her juices until they were all cleaned up and then he sat down while she panted heavily from it for a few minutes until she sat up. And she saw he was rock hard on his cock as she looked at him with a smile back on her face as she said, "You ready for more?"

"Sure." he said smiling as she stood up and took the few steps she needs before she knelt down in front of him, giving him a wink as she pulled down his shorts to reveal his hard member. She then pulled them off completely and tossed them to side, causing them to poof as she sat on his lap, with his member slowly sliding into her pussy lip and they both moaned out loud as they felt the other in a tender moment. She sat still for a few moments before she slowly began to bounce on his member as he placed his hands on her hips and slowly began to thrust into her, matching her pace of bounce on his member and causing them both to moan out even louder as they were enjoying this. Soren held onto her hips tightly as she was bouncing on his member even faster and he thrusts into her a little harder, trying to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. This went on for a few minutes before they both screamed out the others name at the top of their lungs as Opal cums all over his member. He thrusts into her a few more times until he began to cum into her womb as they held on to each other. Enjoying their loving moments and the glow of their orgasm bliss before leaning over and enjoyed another loving kiss.

* * *

This went on for the rest of the day, playing in the ocean for a little while and then making love all over the beach. And then finally it was sunset and they were enjoying it from their blanket. Soren smiled as he sat on the blanket with Amethyst on his right half of his lap and Pink Pearl on his left side. Both were smiling as cum leaked out of their pussys and he had his arms wrapped around them both.

"Thanks for the party," he said as he looked down at Amethyst and then at Pink Pearl, who both looked back at him as he continued, "This was a great birthday."

"Your welcome." Pink Pearl said as she looked up at him from his lap.

"Yeah, it was fun for us too." Amethyst said as she was smiling too and then they both looked at each other, and smiled as they seamed to read the others mind and they got up to look him in the eye.

"Happy Birthday, Soren." they said at the same time before they shared a loving kiss with him and he returned their kiss as he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a loving embrace as they enjoyed the rest of the time on the beach with each other.

f

f

f


End file.
